1. To clone androgen-responsive genes from cultured dermal papilla cells (DPC) from androgen-sensitive follicles of scalp and beard using differential display to analyze RNA prepared from DPA cultures treated with no androgen or saturating os androgen. 2. To clone genes specifically expressed in DPC, using the same differential display method to compare mRNAs expressed in samples prepared from cultured DPC and cultured human fibroblasts.